Saramandora
Saramandora (Japanese: サラマンドラ Saramandora) is a giant salamander-like kaiju and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Saramandora is an Earth Defender, protecting Earth from evil kaiju. One of his greatest allies is Gomora. Despite this, Saramandora is also extremely obsessed with fire, and will burn anything he sees - besides allies and humans - to the ground. History Debut: Vs Zanon In Kyoto, Japan, the villain known as Zanon sent out two kaiju, Nidhoggr and Shadorah, to attack and lure in a kaiju. They succeeded, first taking in Gomora, but someone else was on the way too. Saramandora appeared! As his first attack, Saramandora roared and fired fiery fire at Shadorah. Next, Saramandora slammed his tail into Shadorah, who took the hit and threw the kaiju into Gomora. In a friendly gesture, Gomora helped Saramandora up. Ready to fight again, Saramandora fired fiery fire flame fire at Nidhoggr, knocking him to the ground. However, Shadorah fire gas at Gomora, and a spew of flames from Nidhoggr ignited it, setting Gomora on fire. Roaring in fury, Saramandora roared in fury, firing fiery fire flame fireballs of fire at Shadorah. As Gomora made a hole that Nidhoggr and Shadorah fell into, Saramandora fired fiery fire flame breath of fire into the hole to burn them. Next, the fire-oriented kaiju used fire to punch Nidhoggr with a fiery fire flame-infused fire punch of fire. Next, Saramandora threw a building at Nidhoggr before setting it on fire. Suddenly, a swarm of Gyaos appeared, and Saramandora was too busy fighting them to do anything else as the battle progressed. Abilities *'Fire Flame Breath' - Saramandora can emit and spew a deadly, super-heated stream of fire, estimated to be over 13,000 degrees, breathed from his mouth and nostrils that can make buildings explode. *'Fireballs' - He can also launch quick streams of this fire, forming powerful, effective fireballs of fire launched from his mouth that have great force. *'Organic Missile Cannon Blasts' - When needed, Saramandora can fire several cannon-like, missile-strength missile blasts from his mouth in rapid succession. They have little effect on other monsters. *''Regeneration'' - Thanks to a unique enzyme generated by an organ in his throat, Saramandora has an odd, powerful form of regeneration that allows it to heal small wounds quickly and heal damage in just hours. Not only can he heal wounds, but if his body is destroyed, if just one cell remains, he can regenerate in hours. *''Armored Skin'' - Saramandora's hide skin is covered in a type of thick armor that is strong enough to resist some energy attacks, like Ultraman 80's energy attacks and the Mebium beam, and can stand up to multiple finisher beams before finally going down, allowing him to survive energy based attacks. However, the area under his jaw isn't protected and if struck can stun Salamandora greatly. *''Rake Tail'' - At end of Saramandora's tail is flattened and has spikes protruding from it. He can whip foes with great force. Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Earth Defender Category:Chaotic Good Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)